Eternal
by AndreasAlva
Summary: This story is being rewritten under the new name Shades but ill keep this up for anyone who might wanna see it because there are a couple hints about Shades plot in the edited version which is the last chapter .
1. Prolouge

Prologue  
Andreas-first-sora-riku-fanboi

ok so yea…. I don't own kingdom hearts…. If I did well then I would have made many steamy sex scenes and had kairi killed again ad again

Hi everyone! I'm the author andreas and here is my story with the uber bishies Sora and Riku

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look around me as I slowly drift through a broken world. I feel an unknown feeling wash over me as I walk through this shadow world. A desolate vision of what once was. A moment of peace frozen in time that will forever haunt me. Fading in and out of view are shades surrounding me, Souls doomed to live this moment over and over for eternity. Then a sound breaks through the silence as I view my angel running towards me, a picture of perfection. I watch as his face contorts into something that never should replace his clumsy smile. Fear. A face of pure and utter fear.

Again I hear that awful sound. A sound that brings tears to the eyes well if you are capable of crying. Never have I cried. Not when my parents died, not when my world was destroyed, and not when I realized that I was responsible for its destruction. Never. That sound resonates through the darkness one more time and my eyes widen. Finally I realize that I'm the one making that sound. That sound, the one sound that can only be made by someone whose spirit and heart are broken.

I fall to my knees as once again I make that sound. Once again I sob. Then an unknown feeling washes over me as I repeatedly sob. For the first time in my life I truly cry. Not because of the death of my world. Not for the passing of all the things I've ever known. No. this is for my lost angel. His face appearing before me once again contorted into that horrid vision of fear. It was then that the full realization hit me. He was gone. Forever. Never again would he greet me with his smiling face. Never again would he run to me with of glint of mischief in his eyes for the new prank he has just concocted. And never would we ever share a papaou fruit together again. Never.

I cried , o how I cried. Only for my lost angel. Only for you. My sora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. All around me. I am adrift in the darkness. The shattered hopes of a million worlds surround me. Every time I open my eyes darkness is all I see. Do I even open my eyes or am I forever living this shadow life through images in my head? Ha! Living, that is a joke. I'm living only in the medical sense of the word. If not alive then what am I? I am the living dead. I breath and function and physically I am perfect. Forever youthful no matter how long I've been in this place. How long has it been here? Five years? Ten? It matters not. To me time is frozen. I live forever in a moment of pain and desolate destruction. There is no life here. Only darkness. Pure and total darkness. Then as I stay there dead with despair I watch as a light grows. I sigh as I know what is to come. The torture of my existence, through the darkness emerges a light. What is to become a vision of my angel. My vision into a world of which I once belonged. As I stay there unable to escape these torturous sights I break.

Not like I already have. I could feel a difference now. I could feel all my worldly connections drifting away. I wonder if I am finally dieing and I despair as I still look into a vision of my angel living in another world. Was it then? Yes, that was when I drifted and disappeared. When I , Riku became the darkness around me. But I knew it wasn't over. I knew that the torture would never truly end. I had already learned that I, or at least my shadow of what I once was, was and forever would be here in this torturous shadow place. It was then that there was no doubt that the pain and suffering of Riku was now and forever would be

**_ETERNAL_**

I am fading…fading away. Forever forgotten and forever forsaken from the light. No longer do I see my angel though my torture has not come to an end. No for it has gotten worse and worse after time. For noe instead of seeing my Sora happy as he was before I see something that truly hurts me beyond repair. He is suffering. He is in pain. O my angel why do you cry? Such emotions should never scar your face. o how I wish to help you through your time of darkness, but I am no longer here. I am fading…..fading….away…forever.

I see you as you make your deal with darkness. I see you as you give up your spark of life. I see you as you become the same as me. I see you as you become a creature of the night no longer of light. I see you as finally the darkness fades and all I see is the light. And I see you as the voice comes to me.

((DO YOU WISH TO SEE HIM?))

Yes! O god yes! Ill do anything!

((GOOD. WE SHALL RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR CAGE BUT KNOW THIS. NEVER SHALL YOU TRULY BE GONE FROM THE DARKNESS INTO THE LIGHT.))

Fine! Just let me go to him!

((YOU ARE REALEASED))

And it all went light as I felt myself falling towards what I hoped was your arms.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me:oooo falling bishies….:breaks out into song: its raining men! Halleluyah! Its raining men!  
Riku and sora:…O.O were scared……

Review and ill give u a hawt sora riku scene!

-OWARI-


	2. The Voice from The Sealed Tome

Chapter 1  
Andreas-first-sora-riku-fanboi

ok so yea…. I don't own kingdom hearts…. If I did well then I would have made many steamy sex scenes and had kairi killed again ad again

Now here is chapter one of eternal..riku isn't there but sora gothicness/hawtness is

I yawned as I began to get up and get ready for another day. It was barely light out as I ran my fingers through my unruly hair as I noticed how long it had gotten. Quickly I picked out an outfit as I prepared to start the day. Another day when I didn't get to see him. Anther day where I would grieve for my lost love. Quickly I stopped my self from those thought as I reminded myself of what I had planned on doing tonight. As I remembered how it all began I headed towards the shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surrounded by dusty old tomes of generations past in the ancient library of Hollow Bastion in the middle of piles of books sat a lone boy whose pure souls light had been diminished because his hope of finding the one thing he was looking for dissolved.

'No' he thought to himself ' I will not give up! I need to find the book! For him. I cannot allow my self to give up.'

((SORA…))

"Huh" the brown haired boy said as he looked around. "What the fuck? Whose there!"

((SORA, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DESIRE?))

"I…..I want my love back. My soul mate back. I-I want my Riku back!"

((WHAT YOU DESIRE WE CAN ACCOMPLISH IF YOU TRULY WANT IT SO.))

"Oh god yes! Ill do anything to get him back!"

((THEN COME TO ME. COME TO ME SORA. AND WE CAN MAKE WHAT YOU DESIRE A REALITY. TOGETHER.))

Sora slowly stood up and as if in a trance went to a seemingly empty wall. Slowly he brought his hand to the wall and the wall rippled at his touch.

((COME TO ME SORA. COME TO ME.))

Thinking of his lost love Sora dived into the wall passing through it like water and into a lake. He swam to the surface and gasped as he saw his surroundings. The boy was in a crystal cave within witch was a lake with a small isle in the middle. Through the ceiling only one ray of moonlight shone through and hit a pedestal on the island. Once the ray of silver moonlight fell upon a black diamond latch holding closed a book. The light reflected through the diamond clasp and into the crystal walls creating a blackish haze throughout the cavern.

"Wow" Sora gasped as he gaped at the sight before him.

((WOW INDEED))

"Where am I?"

((ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED. COME TO ME.))

Sora swam to the edge of the island and went to the pedestal upon which the book rested because now he realized that the voice was that of the book. Once again he gasped as he viewed the book, for it was a black book with two white doors closing on the darkness, Identical to the ones which sealed away his Riku. The book was closed with a latch made of black diamond and shaped like a keyhole.

((USE THE KEY))

"KEY? What key?"

((THE ONE WHICH CLOSES THE DOORS TO THE HEART AND OPENS DOORS TO THE SOUL.))

"Opens the doors the soul...? do you mean my Keyblade?"

((YES))

Sora summoned his Keyblade and held it out in front of him as he had done so many times before. As a light shot out of the tip of the Keyblade and hit the latch the cavern shuddered and slowly the doors on the cover opened.

((EXCELLENT. NOW TAKE ME UP AND BEGIN TO READ. STUDY ME, KNOW ME AND WE SHALL OPEN THE DOOR TO THE DARKNESS AND BRING HIM BACK. TOGETHER.))

Sora reached towards the book and as his hand touched the cover he screamed with horrendous pain. Then it all went black.

((NOW IT BEGINS AGAIN. WE SHALL OPEN THE DOOR TO THE DARKNESS TOGETHER FOREVER ALWAYS AS ONE.))

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ME-: ducks from stuff being thrown at him by Sora fans: nooooo! Please done hate me! Not my fault I love cliffhangers!

Sora- : pout: you killed me!

ME- no…. your not dead… just unconscious!

Sora- you killed me: sobs and cries:

Riku- is pissed that I made Sora cry You. Hurt. MY SORA!

ME- (O)(o) uh oh….. This is not good…

Riku- :summons Keyblade: Die you bastard!

ME- O.O oh no:runs away:

Riku- :charges at me: rar! You die no-: is stopped by color being snapped around his neck:

Mai: Bad pet! Don't attack him! Or else you don't get your Sora popsicle for dinner! Not to mention the steamy Sora/Riku/Roxas scene coming up later in the story!

ME- - -; o god…

Riku- Yes Mistress!

Mai- Good Riku. Now let us depart. It is time for your punishment. Sora!

Sora- Yes Mistress?

Mai- I will require your assistance in Riku's punishment in one half hour. Do you understand?

Sora- Yes Mistress!

ME- o god……(0)(o):twitch: I'm scared… is anyone else scared?

Anyways….. review and I promise you a steamy Sora/Riku scenes reallyyyyy soon

-OWARI-


	3. Remenisences and Disappearances

Me:arghhhh:runs away from people bashing me with sticks: nuuu! Sorry it took so long to update...meh anyways... I'm sorry for the Kairi actually acting like a human but hey at least she dies right? Well while I was righting this chapter I realized that this story is going to be a bit AU-ish soooo yea...  
Riku: shut up and write us in a steamy sex scene damnit!  
Me:...no...  
Riku:AHHHHHHHHHHH!faints from uber horniness  
Sora:...OO;;  
Me:hahahaha...yes well there will be a nice hawt scene coming soon...eventually...

...btw just so you know...please don't kill me for what happens to sora...  
Sora:twitch what did you do to me now?  
Me:whistles innocently nothing...  
Sora:...I'm scared for me now  
Me: you should be

anyway now that the craziness is done time for the story!YAY! and I'm not responsible for my craziness as I'm righting this considering I'm listening to RENT the movie's soundtrack as I write this...soooo yea...

Disclaimer: I don't own the uber smexy characters in this story..TT I do happen to own this stuffed dori plush pillow that is my muse so:-P to u lol anywayyyyssss

* * *

Eternal Chapter 2:Remenisences and Disappearances  
A. A 

It was an overcast and gloomy day when she disappeared. Kairi and I were hanging out by the papau(A/N argh...spelling anyone?) tree reminiscing about old times with Riku when she suggested we go to the other side of the island, so as the sky turned dark and I felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach I replied that I was too tired. She laughed and called me lazy as she got up and brushed herself off

"Well if you want to join me ill be on the other side" She told me as she smiled.

I shivered as she said that and said, "Not likely, but if I do change my mind ill be right over"

And then without even a goodbye she disappeared heading towards the other beach never to be seen again. I sat there watching her and I willed myself to stop her, yet I could not. I watched her leave unemotionally and drained just as I did a few days later when I sat there dazed at her funeral staring at her body and remembering how it once was. Even remembering how I had once hated her with an endless passion..

* * *

Me: and that's it. well I never said it was going to be a long chapter did I?  
SORA: TT nuuu! don't stop there! you have three other chapters written!  
Me: oh fine. ill keep going lol  
btw did I mention I hate the letter I? wait I mean I. argh such a pain to capitalize.

* * *

&&&&&&&&FLAHBACKYNESSLOL&&&&&&&&&

It had been three months since I had lost Riku, and still I grieved. I would never be the same after I lost him. He was gone. Possibly forever and there was nothing I could do to get him back. It was then it sunk in. It was then I snapped. The shining smile which was so accustomed to (a/n argh I so need a beta...any one want to have the job?lol until my comps fixed and my Microsoft word is back expect many problems...) life permanently etched on my face was banished to the depths of my soul and locked away with all of my other happy thoughts . All that was left was the blackness in me. I had been on the beach and now I ran. Ran past the houses, Past the people, Past "HER" screaming as I "accidentally" pushed her out of my way face first into a pile of dog sht. I ran and only stopped as I reached the front of my house. This place held so many memories. Memories which I could no longer stand. I got all my stuff and threw it into boxes like it was trash and sealed them up. My mother was out shopping again but I didn't care. I was leaving this place for good.

Later that night I fought with my mother for the first time. our voices echoed throughout my empty room as I told her tactlessly that I was leaving no matter what some overprotective controlling hag of a woman said about it. Having already put all my stuff into storage I ran from that house towards the new house I had bought that day with the various treasures I had gathered over the course of my past adventures. Having had no chance to prepare my house I was glad I had decided on getting a fully furnished home. I was even more glad that I had gone for a Gothic Brothel looking house with various surprises I would be delighted to find(A/N :coughcoughBONDAGEROOMcoughcough: ) but that would come later. All I could do now was sink into my newly acquired king-sized bed as I fell asleep before my head touched the pillow.

I woke up at what seemed to still be night. I looked around confused as my memories caught up with me. I got up and stared looking for the first time at my purchased house. This room ,which was now my bedroom, was huge. It was shaped in a circle and seemed to feel like an old cathedral. Maybe it was the dark wood and stone walls or the silver torches placed on the walls or I could have been the big stained glass window above my bed. Either way I enjoyed the dark foreboding feeling this room gave off. As I wandered around this cavernous room I drifted toward the two huge red glass windows that gave off an eerie light as I walked towards them and gazed out at what looked like a beautiful balcony. I moved to the other side of the room where there was a dark mahogany desk and on it there was a black and silver laptop and a speaker system around it. I headed back to my bed and got a good look at it. It was a black cast iron bed with black and silver silk sheets with a thin shimmering silver silk canopy. Facing the bed was a huge sound system and a lowering screen TV.

Still amazed I walked out of the room and stared as I passed through the hallways toward the cavernous entrance hall where there was an enormous white marble staircase with an ebony railing. I walked to the big black door with a silver doorknob and was surprised to find that the sun was shining outside. I walked outside and headed towards the Downtown shopping district to start my new life.

* * *

As these memories flashed through my head I headed downtown which has become my favorite hangout. I still remember my first visit there fondly.

* * *

I walked down the street alone. No one was here now, though it wasn't surprising considering this was the dark part of town and the people who hang out here come out at night. Personally I thought that that would be a perfect lifestyle, which was why I was there. I walked towards the nearest open store and got my credit card ready. Goodbye happy smiley uke boy Sora, Hello gothic manwhore seme boy Sora. With that last thought I went in to change my old hoodies and smiles for mesh leather and smirks. And black. Lots of black. 

Four hours and two maxed out cards later I gave the store my new addresses to deliver my purchases to and admired my new outfit. I was wearing black hip hugger pants that flared out at my knees and had zippers around it. I also had a black studded belt which was connected by a miniature pair of handcuffs which was really only for style because the pants hung so low they showed my pubes( well if I hadn't shaved they would at least ). I had on a tight long sleeved mesh shirt and a tight no sleeved black silk hoodie with a silver crown on the back and a skull on the front which stopped right at my navel. I also had handcuff bracelets and a leather arm warmer. Even with this out ft I thought something was missing and then I smirked as I saw the store across the street and I walked towards it. And walked out and hour later with a lip ring and a nose stud. I also had a belly and tongue piercing too. I had two new tattoos a papau fruit on my lower back and a black crown on my lower stomach.

Satisfied I walked to the next shop and decided to change my hair. I walked out with black hair straightened and with two white bangs and tipped in blood red. Finally I was happy with my makeover and made a note to check out the club I saw next to the clothes place when I came back.

&&&&&&&&FLAHBACKYNESSOVERLOL&&&&&&&&&

* * *

I remembered that place fondly. I went repeatedly after that first awkward night and found that it fit my state of mind perfectly. Unfortunately so did the many illegal things done at the club or the Cave as it was known.

* * *

Sora: TT I'm a druggie?  
Me: nooooo! of course not!  
Sora: sigh thank goodness  
Me: well not yet at least...  
Sora: TT why me?  
Me: because you're such an adorable bishie.  
Sora:... 

anywayyyys...this one is only a draft...I'm typing in word pad and tomorrow ill spell check etc at school soooo yea...its late I'm tired and my chocolate high is gone soooo gnight!

owari


	4. Interuptions and relocations

Me: weeeeeeee: rides imaginary roller coaster  
Riku: heyyy! Get over here and type the sexy kh yaoiness!  
Sora: Can I come on the ride?

Me:Stops imaginary ride: sure  
Riku:--'' sora were supposed to be getting him to write not joining him in not writing...

Sora:ignore riku: YAY! Roller coaster time!  
Me:Starts ride: YAY!  
Riku: you two get down here b4 I make you!

Me and Sora: NO:stick tongues at Riku:

Riku: that's it! I'm going to go get MAi!  
ME: You wouldn't dare!

Riku: Hellz yea I would:

Me: no you wont you don't have the balls to call her! And besides you're not that evil and hyperactive!

Sora: trust me he defently has the balls. They're very nice balls too I happen to like them with chocolate on top  
ME:0o...:twitch...ewwwww

SORA: what?

...okkkkkkkk time for the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the uber smexy characters in this story.. T T but I do own MAi and I also own this CHOCOLATE MELTER!YAY!  
Riku: excuse me I need that:takes chocolate melter:

Sora: yay I get to have my favorite snack!  
Me: TT my chocolate melter...

MAi: that's not nice but they seem to be having fun.. :listens to moans from the next room:

Me: ...isn't that the room with the 24 hr surveillance web cam recording everything that goes on?

Mai: why yes. Yes it is :evil smirk:

Me: hehe time for revenge  
ok so while they go at it and I plan the revenge here's the story!

Before I start I want to say this chapter is dedicated to Cloudy Eyed Goddess for being my favorite review and to celebrate her trip to Japan

o and I apologize in advance for sucky spelling and capitalizations...I'm on vacation and I'm using WordPad till I get back to school Monday so yea once I'm at school ill revise but I just wanted to get this chapter up b4 CEG goes to Japan…(EDIT: well I guess I should not make promises I cant keep lol but I tried and would have succeeded if not for a couple of things. My parents surprised with a vacation to Aruba and I didn't have internet access in Aruba but damnit I tried )

* * *

Chapter 4: interruptions and relocations

I walked into the Cave and immediately the damp cool air blew at my hair as the bumping music assaulted my ears. I blended into the crowd as I headed towards my usual spot. As I sat down in my corner I admired the many possibilities for tonight's fun. Having discovered an interesting room in my new house (yay!Bondage!) Filled with torture devices and sex toys I found that bondage was a fetish I very much enjoyed.

"On the hunt are you?" a voice purred in my ear.

"Yes and the prey are juicy tonight."

"Yum" the blonde haired beauty purred in my ear "Alazeē?" he asked as he handed me a glass of a deep red-purple colored drink.

"Why thank you cloud."

"You're so very welcome"

"So have you seen the Mistress tonight?"

"Mai? She's still in Hollow Bastion preparing the new location."

"Ahhh yes. How sad the have the Cave leave the Hollow Bastion. Though the cops on Destiny Island have no love for us"

"Got that right. Well tomorrow is the final going away party for the Cave."

"Tomorrow?" Sora questioned raising his eyebrows, "Don't you think the cops are going try to stop that?"

"Well if they do we have an evac plan. All our illegal shit is ready to be transported to the new local as are our customers."

"It will be a sad day when all the Goths, emos, and freaks are gone from here."

"Yes it will, but what can ya do?"

"Damn mayor and his bicth of a daughter Kairi"

"Well now we will be gone from here for good. Our kind is much more appreciated at Hollow Bastion."

"True but still there are memories here."

"We can make new ones."

"Good point. By the way I'm bringing my house."

"Oi? Wont that take a lot of magic?"

"Yea but I've been gathering it for a year so it should be fine."

"That's awesome. I happen to be very fond of your house." Cloud commented chuckling.

Sora snorted, "Ha! You mean you're fond of the bondage room!"

"True, true."

"Ha! Well since tonight might be our last night lets party bicthes!"

"Hellz YEA!"

"Have I told you how happy I am you decided to take up my way of life?"

"Repeatedly"

"Well sti-"cloud started as he glimpsed his favorite pet.

"Ha! One track minded aren't you?"

"Yes and right now this track lead right into Leons pants. Excuse me." And with those words he slipped off blending into the darkness and noise around us bee lining toward his brunette pet. I grinned as I continued to scan the crowd and was again interrupted by the appearance of a friend.

"Hello Sora"

I turned slightly as I saw the pseudo angel. "Ah Sephiroth, I've been waiting. What have you got for me today?"

"My supplier recently came into a huge supply or pure Colombian. And again we can serve Colombian diamond dust."

"Ah well then ill have one"

"Good" he said as he made me a drink, "same payment method?"

"Yes as always"

he finished my drink and I snorted the foam as the effect began to take place immediately and I was in heaven. My body went light and every touch excited me beyond belief. I moved to the dance floor ,claimed a toy, and remembered no more.

* * *

I was in the middle of my high and dancing up a storm when the music went out and the doors burst open. In came cops with swords and guns. "Freeze! This is a bust!" and with those words chaos broke loose. All the clubbers ran for the secret exits and in seconds only a few were left. Surprisingly enough we had planned for such a drug bust and the illegal materials were immediately transported to Mai in Hollow Bastion while I, Cloud , Leon and Sephiroth defended what had become our new home. And so in seconds the club was emptied and only the four of us battle ready were left to face the cops. I summoned my keyblades and was surprised to find that they had changed appearance and color but I would worry about that later because cloud Leon and Sephiroth has gotten their weapons out and the battle began. Mind you we were fighting the police but we didn't care. This was our sanctuary and no one was going to take it away unless we were dead or had left.

I charged forward and sliced through the line of cops landing near the door and then I let it all loose. I threw fire all around me, summoned thunder bolts which sizzle and fried as I slashed a cop in half. I sped my elf up and with a flash killed more and more cops. Cloud stepped to the line of attacking police menacingly slow and just as the police began to run he went berserk and all around him in a 5 foot radius were slashed by his huge sword. Leon stood back and sniped off cops with guns who were aiming at Cloud and me. I swiped at another cops as the air around me wavered with the heat of my blade which went so fast it was only a blur. The air smelt of burnt flesh were my lightning had seared holes in the bodies of the enemies around me. I turned as I heard an inhuman roar. Sephiroth attacked and within seconds all the remaining cops were decimated and made into mincemeat. And with that the fight was over as we all stood drenched in the blood of the dead cops. Our night was over and we knew we wouldn't be coming back. The walls of the clubs were smeared with pieces of humans and the crimson blood stained the ceiling and floor. We quickly escaped the scene of the bloodbath and ran to my house as all around us our "people" escaped to Hollow Bastion and the dark downtown area emptied.

We readied our defenses as we awaited the predicted "angry villagers" of this bigamist close-minded world.

(A/N meh im too lazy to put the who said what etc. if i do itll be repeatetive so yea...Riku:o shut up your just too lazy..Me:>.> do you want me to restric your chocolate melter privalages?Riku:nuuuuu!)

_**C-Cloud**_

_**L- Leon**_

_**S-sora**_

_**R-Sephiroth**_

L- " We came so close. A couple of hours and we all would have been away."

C- " Well there weren't any survivors so we can't be blamed can we?"

R- "You know how these people are"

S- " He's right. I was almost slaughtered when I came out and besides we're hated here, they just needed an excuse to att6ack us."

L- "And now they have one"

S- "Exactly"

L- "Well can't we just leave?"

S- "No, the spell won't be ready for three hours and even then the summoning and invoking itself takes at least half an hour!"

C- " Then we have no choice but to fight and slaughter them mercilessly!"

L- "Calm down. There is no need to fight needlessly. We should enforce our defense and focus on escape."

R- "While there is nothing I would like more than useless and violent bloodshed, Leon is right. We do not have the time. We should enforce the defense and focus our magic on the transportation spell."

C- " I'll do whatever Sora says but I still want to fight."

S- "Well you might get your chance. They're gathering for attack, Sephiroth and Leon focus on increasing our defense while Cloud and I distract them. Remember while they aren't coliseum warriors the people of Destiny Island are accomplished magi from birth.

R- "Defense I will do but if any stragglers end up at the gates I will not hold back"

" I don't want needless bloodshed but then again since they ARE such good magi they should be treated as such" sora said as he smirked and a glint was in his eye.  
"I understand completely" Sephiroth commented and he smirked evilly and showed his sharpened fanglike teeth.

* * *

So with that last word Leon and Sephiroth went to the towers to start casting and Cloud and Sora went to buy time. All they needed was fur hours. 'Too bad they probably wont get even close to that.' And with that thought sora cast illusions on the townsfolk and the battle began. And even though his magic was aimed at the townsfolk Sora knew that the real enemy they were fighting was Father Time.

* * *

Me: YAY! I actually finished!

Riku: I still not there… TT

Me: you wont be there for at least another chapter, most likely two.

Riku: OO…I hate you….TT

Me: I know

Sora: so do I get to kill people now?

Me: yes and you do it very bloodily.

Sora: YEA:evil smirk and licks lips:

Me: maybe I shouldn't have taught him to be so sadistic…--;

Oh well too late now lol. Anyway bye till next time people! Next chapter: sora and cloud fight the "angry villagers" and the escape continues!

Andreas


	5. Contest type thing

HI! It's me ANDREAS! Yay me!

Okkk so I have major writers block again! TT and I found a way to get past that! And heres uber uke sora and super seme sora to tell you all about it...

Uber uke sora: YAY! HI: waves so hard he falls over: O. O ow...

Super seme sora:...: stares at uber uke ass:..

Hellllooooooo u have a job to do...stupid easily distracted semes...

Super seme sora: o shut up...

...don't make me call mai...

Super seme sora: faints:

Oops...

Uber uke sora: yay I got up

Isn't any1 going to explain the contest thing?

...silence...

Grrrrrrrrr fine ill do it! Ok so yea since I have a tiny writer's block and absolutely no ideas for this one specific scene...im asking for any who wants to write a fight scene following the last chapter I posted and leading into the bit of writing ill show you at the end of my speech like thing...um where was I?

Super seme sora: you were explaining the few requirements...

Ooo right... well yea if u want to write this fight scene there are only a couple requirements I ask of you

Has to follow storyline (i.e. same characters same enemies same weapons or any other thing which was made specific in the previous chapters etc.)

Has to end following the ending line I provide (i.e. cloud knocked out, sora surrounded, Kairi on sidelines of battle etc)

Can be as long as you want but yea... be reasonable please

And that's it...yup that's it. So now heres the part I left at and then ill show you the part you will have to end with.

Last left off at: So with that last word Leon and Sephiroth went to the towers to start casting and Cloud and Sora went to buy time. All they needed was fur hours. 'Too bad they probably won't get even close to that.' And with that thought sora cast illusions on the townsfolk and the battle began. And even though his magic was aimed at the townsfolk Sora knew that the real enemy they were fighting was Father Time.

And here would be your part

And now heres what you need to lead up to:

"Stop!" a red-haired girl screamed as she let loose a burst of powerful whit magic which paralyzed the fighting islander. Sora cast a web of black magic and the spell went over him and the fallen cloud." This is madness! Why should we fight them? Its sora for gods' sake! Even if he's a homosexual and a Goth he's still sora! What right do we have to condemn him if god doesn't? I may not agree with his chosen lifestyle but I have no legitimate reason to hate him! I have been a close-minded bigamist bitch but at least I have the wisdom to admit it! Like the prayer goes; god please grant me the courage to change what I can and the bravery to try and change what I cant; but also grant me the wisdom to know when to not try and change something. Sora, please forgive me for how I acted towards you. I know what I did was unforgivable and yet here I stand in submission before you to plead for your forgiveness. All should be on their knees and pleading for forgiveness from not only sora but from god as well. For in wronging one of god's creations so deeply we have sinned! To you sora I say that I am truly sorry. Gay or not I love you as my best friend and I always will." She stared at him and sora stared back dazed and confused.

"I-I don't know what to say Kairi." He whispered hesitantly," But I do know that I am not capable of instant forgiveness, but I am capable of trying. We will have to go from there."

"Thank you; that is more than I could possibly hope for. Hurry take cloud and run, the spell is wearing off" as she said this villagers began to move slowly but surely." I will keep them down long enough for you to escape"

"Thank you Kairi, you truly are my friend." And with that sora took cloud into his arms and retreated to his house. In the distance he could hear Kairi's last eerie trancelike words." God speed sora! Get back our friend, get back your love, get back Riku so two can become one!"


	6. Chapter 6 PREVIEW

Ok people it's me Andreas again and I've FINALLY decided to write more to eternal. Unfortunately it's not done yet and I've hit a snag, but it should be done soon so here's a littlie preview of CHAPTER 6: WELCOPME TO THE HOLLOW

* * *

_The lone boy stood in the balcony of a dark and gloomy castle staring out into the dark night sky with gleaming eyes. His black hair whipped around as the wind blew across the boy's scarred face and a tear fell and hit the ground. He quickly turned around and strode into the library and then into a side room which had been newly discovered in his researching into the Darkness. In this once hidden room was an entire library on only things relating to the Dark world where Riku had gone. The boy sat down heavily at a desk piled which old looking manuscripts and once again began to work ignoring when his eyes became blurry, ignoring when his limbs became heavy , and ignoring his exhaustion until finally he fell into a haunted sleep with only words as his companions._

"_-go on like this! He's killing himself!"_

" –_But what can –"_

_The dark-haired boy began to slowly open his eyes and hear the voices around him._

"_- be so Heartless! Honestly-"_

"_Be silent you fool before you wake him!" A harsh and cold voice snapped._

_The black haired boy groaned as his eyes slid open slowly and he tried to block out the annoying sounds and bright light with his hands._

" _Look what you did you foolish Child! He's awake" the snapping voice said again_

"_Don't snap at me you overindulged pigeon! Go preen you feathers and leave the work for competent people before you heard yourself by thinking!"_

" _How dare you! You self-centered snobbish airhead! Don't make me kill you!!"_

" _Go ahead and try dear sister. I Dare you!" the voice sneered spitting out the word sister like the most vulgar of curses._

" _Would you two please shut up before I hurt you! Cant you see Sora is awake already!" a blonde headed blur shouted irritably._

"_Humph" the sisters both said._

"_Where am I?" the disheveled looking boy moaned softly._

"_Sora?" the Black haired blur who was rapidly becoming a woman said softly. " It's me Pyra. We found you passed out in the library and brought you here to the Hospital Wing."_

* * *

SO YEA. THAT'S WHAT I HAVE SO FAR AND IM CONTINUING TO FINISH IT RIGHT NOW. SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR THE FULL CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON 


	7. Edited version of the entire story

Im not going to change any parts before and after the actual story even if I was a bit…..crazy back then lol. I find it entertaining to read. Really all im doing is editing because this isn't the rewrite. Go see Shades if you want to see the rewritten version.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Prologue  
AndreasAlva

Ok so yea…. I don't own kingdom hearts…. If I did well then I would have made many steamy sex scenes and had Kairi killed again and again lol

Hi everyone! I'm the author Andreas and here is my story with the uber bishies Sora and Riku

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I look around me as I slowly drift through a broken world. I feel an unknown feeling wash over me as I walk through this shadow world. A desolate vision of what once was. A moment of peace frozen in time that will forever haunt me. Fading in and out of view around me are Shades, souls doomed to live this moment over and over for eternity. Then a sound breaks through the silence as I view my angel running towards me, a picture of perfection. I watch as his face contorts into something that never should replace his clumsy smile. Fear. A face of pure and utter fear.

Again I hear that awful sound. A sound that brings tears to the eyes, well not my eyes. Never have I cried. Not when my parents died, not when my world was destroyed, and not when I realized that I was responsible for its destruction. Never. That sound resonates through the darkness one more time and my eyes widen. Finally I realize that I'm the one making that sound. That sound, the one sound that can only be made by someone whose spirit and heart are completely broken.

I fall to my knees as once again I make that sound. Once again I sob. Then an unknown feeling washes over me as I repeatedly sob. For the first time in my life I truly cry. Not because of the death of my world. Not for the passing of all the things I've ever known. No. This is for my lost angel. His face appearing before me once again contorted into that horrid vision of fear. It was then that the full realization hit me. He was gone. Forever. Never again would he greet me with his smiling face. Never again would he run to me with of glint of mischief in his eyes for the new prank he has just concocted. And never would we ever share a paopu fruit together again. Never.

I cried, oh how I cried. Only for my lost angel. Only for you. My Sora.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness. All around me. I am adrift in the darkness. The shattered hopes of a million worlds surround me. Every time I open my eyes darkness is all I see. Do I even open my eyes or am I forever living this shadow life through images in my head? Ha! Living, that is a joke. I'm living only in the medical sense of the word. If not alive then what am I? I am the living dead. I breathe and function and physically I am perfect. Forever youthful no matter how long I've been in this place. How long has it been here? Five years? Ten? It doesn't matter really. To me time is frozen. I live forever in a moment of pain and desolate destruction. There is no life here. Only darkness. Pure and total darkness. Then as I stay there dead with despair I watch as a light grows. I sigh as I know what is to come. The torture of my existence, through the darkness emerges a light. What is to become a vision of my angel. My vision into a world of which I once belonged. As I stay there unable to escape these torturous sights I break.

Not like I already have. I could feel a difference now. I could feel all my worldly connections drifting away. I wonder if I am finally dyeing and I despair as I still look into a vision of my angel living in another world. Was it then? Yes, that was when I drifted and disappeared. When I, Riku became the darkness around me. But I knew it wasn't over. I knew that the torture would never truly end. I had already learned that I, or at least my shadow of what I once was, was and forever would be here in this torturous shadow place. It was then that there was no doubt that the pain and suffering of Riku was now and forever would be

_**ETERNAL**_

_I am fading…fading away. Forever forgotten and forever forsaken from the light. No longer do I see my angel though my torture has not come to an end. No for it has gotten worse and worse after time. Now instead of seeing my Sora happy as he was before I see something that truly hurts me beyond repair. He is suffering. He is in pain. Oh my angel why do you cry? Such emotions should never scar your face. Oh how I wish to help you through your time of darkness, but I am no longer here. I am fading…..fading….away…forever._

_I see you as you make your deal with darkness. I see you as you give up your spark of life. I see you as you become the same as me. I see you as you become a creature of the night no longer of light. I see you as finally the darkness fades and all I see is the light. And I see you as the voice comes to me._

_((DO YOU WISH TO SEE HIM?))_

_Yes! Oh god yes! Ill do anything!_

_((GOOD. WE SHALL RELEASE YOU FROM YOUR CAGE BUT KNOW THIS. NEVER SHALL YOU TRULY BE GONE FROM THE DARKNESS INTO THE LIGHT.))_

_Fine! Just let me go to him!_

_((YOU ARE REALEASED))_

_And it all went light as I felt myself falling towards what I hoped was your arms._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Me: oooo falling bishies….: breaks out into song: its raining men! Halleluiah! It's raining men!  
Riku and Sora: …O.O we're scared……

Review and ill give u a hot Sora Riku scene!

**Chapter 2: The Voice from the Sealed Tome**

Chapter 1  
AndreasAlva

Ok so yea…. I don't own kingdom hearts…. If I did well then I would have made many steamy sex scenes and had Kairi killed again and again in a bloody way….

Now here is chapter one of eternal. Riku isn't there but Sora gothicness/hawtness is.

_____________________________________________________________________

I yawned as I began to get up and get ready for another day. It was barely light out as I ran my fingers through my unruly hair and noticed how long it had gotten. Quickly I picked out an outfit as I prepared to start the day. Another day when I didn't get to see him. Anther day where I would grieve for my lost love. Abruptly I cut off those thoughts as I reminded myself of what I had planned on doing tonight. I remembered how it all began as I headed towards the shower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surrounded by dusty old tomes of generations past in the ancient library of Hollow Bastion sat a lone boy whose pure souls light was diminishing as his hope of finding the one thing he was looking for dissolved.

'No' he thought to himself 'I will not give up! I need to find the book! For him. I cannot allow my self to give up.'

((SORA…))

"Huh" the brown haired boy said as he looked around. "What the fuck? Whose there!"

((SORA, WHAT IS IT THAT YOU DESIRE?))

"I…..I want my love back. My soul mate back. I-I want my Riku back!"

((WHAT YOU DESIRE WE CAN ACCOMPLISH IF YOU TRULY WANT IT.))

"Oh god yes! Ill do anything to get him back!"

((THEN COME TO US. COME TO US SORA. AND WE CAN MAKE WHAT YOU DESIRE A REALITY. TOGETHER.))

His eyes blank Sora slowly stood up and as if in a trance went to a seemingly empty wall. Slowly he brought his hand to the wall and the wall rippled at his touch.

((COME TO US SORA. COME TO US.))

Thinking of his lost love Sora dived into the wall passing through it like water and into a lake. He swam to the surface and gasped as he saw his surroundings. The boy was in a crystal cave filled with a lake and the only land in sight was a small isle in the center of the cave. Through the ceiling only one ray of moonlight shone through and hit a pedestal on the island. The ray of silver moonlight fell upon a black diamond latch holding closed a book. The light reflected through the diamond clasp and into the crystal walls creating a blackish haze throughout the cavern.

"Wow" Sora gasped as he gaped at the sight before him.

((INDEED))

"Where am I?"

((ALL WILL BE EXPLAINED. COME TO US.))

Sora swam to the edge of the island and went to the pedestal upon which the book rested because there wasn't anywhere else to go. Once again he gasped as he viewed the book, for it was a black book with two white doors closing on the darkness, identical to the ones which sealed away his Riku. The book was closed with a latch made of black diamond and shaped like a keyhole.

((USE THE KEY))

Sora jumped as realized the voice was coming from the book in front of him.

"KEY? What key?"

((THE ONE WHICH CLOSES THE DOORS TO THE HEART AND OPENS DOORS TO THE SOUL.))

"Opens the doors the soul...? Do you mean my Keyblade?"

((YES))

Sora summoned his Keyblade and held it out in front of him as he had done so many times before. As a light shot out of the tip of the Keyblade and hit the latch the cavern shuddered and slowly the doors on the cover opened.

((EXCELLENT. NOW TAKE US UP AND BEGIN TO READ. STUDY US, KNOW US AND WE SHALL OPEN THE DOOR TO THE DARKNESS AND BRING HIM BACK. TOGETHER.))

Sora reached towards the book and as his hand touched the cover he screamed with horrendous pain. Then it all went black.

((NOW IT BEGINS AGAIN. WE SHALL OPEN THE DOOR TO THE DARKNESS TOGETHER FOREVER ALWAYS AS ONE.))

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ME-: ducks from stuff being thrown at him by Sora fans: nooooo! Please don't hate me! Not my fault I love cliffhangers!

Sora- : pout: you killed me!

ME- no…. your not dead… just unconscious!

Sora- you killed me: sobs and cries:

Riku- *is pissed that I made Sora cry* You. Hurt. MY SORA!

ME- (O)(o) uh oh….. This is not good…

Riku- : summons Keyblade: Die you bastard!

ME- O.O oh no: runs away:

Riku- :charges at me: rawr! You die no-: is stopped by color being snapped around his neck:

Mai: Bad pet! Don't attack him! Or else you don't get your Sora Popsicle for dinner! Not to mention the steamy Sora/Riku/Roxas scene coming up later in the story!

ME- - -; o god…

Riku- Yes Mistress!

Mai- Good Riku. Now let us depart. It is time for your punishment. Sora!

Sora- Yes Mistress?

Mai- I will require your assistance in Riku's punishment in one hour. Do you understand?

Sora- Yes Mistress!

ME- o god……(0)(o):twitch: I'm scared… is anyone else scared?

Anyways….. Review and I promise you a steamy Sora/Riku scenes really soon

**Chapter 3: Reminiscences and Disappearances**

Me: arghhhh!!! :runs away from people bashing me with sticks: nooo! Sorry it took so long to update...meh anyways... I'm sorry for the Kairi actually acting like a human but hey at least she dies right? Well while I was writing this chapter I realized that this story is going to be a bit AU-ish soooo yea...  
Riku: shut up and write us in a steamy sex scene damnit!  
Me:...no...  
Riku:AHHHHHHHHHHH!faints from uber horniness  
Sora:...OO;;  
Me:hahahaha...yes well there will be a nice hot scene coming soon...eventually...

...btw just so you know...please don't kill me for what happens to Sora...  
Sora:twitch what did you do to me now?  
Me:whistles innocently nothing...  
Sora:...I'm scared for me now  
Me: you should be

anyway now that the craziness is done time for the story! YAY! and I'm not responsible for my craziness as I'm righting this considering I'm listening to RENT the movie's soundtrack as I write this...soooo yea...

Disclaimer: I don't own the uber smexy characters in this story.. T_T I do happen to own this stuffed dori plush pillow that is my muse so:-P to u lol anywayyyyssss

Eternal Chapter 2:Remenisences and Disappearances  
A. A 

It was an overcast and gloomy day when she disappeared. Kairi and I were hanging out by the paopu tree reminiscing about old times with Riku when she suggested we go to the other side of the island, so as the sky turned dark and I felt a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach I replied that I was too tired. She laughed and called me lazy as she got up and brushed herself off

"Well if you want to join me ill be on the other side" She told me as she smiled eerily.

I shivered as she said that and said, "Not likely, but if I do change my mind ill be right over"

And then without even a goodbye she disappeared heading towards the other beach never to be seen again. I sat there watching her and I willed myself to stop her, yet I could not. I watched her leave unemotionally and drained just as I did a few days later when I sat there dazed at her funeral staring at her body and remembering how it once was. Even remembering how I had once hated her with an endless passion..

Me: and that's it. Well I never said it was going to be a long chapter did I?  
SORA: TT nooo! Don't stop there! You have three other chapters written!  
Me: oh fine. ill keep going lol  
btw did I mention I hate the letter i? Wait I mean I. argh such a pain to capitalize.

_&&&&&&&&FLAHBACKYNESSLOL&&&&&&&&&_

_It had been three months since I had lost Riku, and still I grieved. I would never be the same after I lost him. He was gone. Possibly forever and there was nothing I could do to get him back. It was then it sunk in. It was then I snapped. The shining smile which was so accustomed to life permanently etched on my face was banished to the depths of my soul and locked away with all of my other happy thoughts . All that was left was the blackness in me. I had been on the beach and now I ran. Ran past the houses, Past the people, Past "HER" screaming as I "accidentally" pushed her out of my way face first into a pile of dog sht. I ran and only stopped as I reached the front of my house. This place held so many memories. Memories which I could no longer stand. I got all my stuff and threw it into boxes like it was trash and sealed them up. My mother was out shopping again but I didn't care. I was leaving this place for good._

_Later that night I fought with my mother for the first time. Our voices echoed throughout my empty room as I told her tactlessly that I was leaving no matter what some overprotective controlling hag of a woman said about it. Having already put all my stuff into storage I ran from that house towards the new house I had bought that day with the various treasures I had gathered over the course of my past adventures. Having had no chance to prepare my house I was glad I had decided on getting a fully furnished home. I was even more glad that I had gone for a Gothic Brothel looking house with various surprises I would be delighted to find(A/N :coughcoughBONDAGEROOMcoughcough: ) but that would come later. All I could do now was sink into my newly acquired king-sized bed as I fell asleep before my head touched the pillow._

_I woke up at what seemed to still be night. I looked around confused as my memories caught up with me. I got up and stared looking for the first time at my purchased house. This room ,which was now my bedroom, was huge. It was shaped in a circle and seemed to feel like an old cathedral. Maybe it was the dark wood and stone walls or the silver torches placed on the walls or I could have been the big stained glass window above my bed. Either way I enjoyed the dark foreboding feeling this room gave off. As I wandered around this cavernous room I drifted toward the two huge red glass windows that gave off an eerie light as I walked towards them and gazed out at what looked like a beautiful balcony. I moved to the other side of the room where there was a dark mahogany desk and on it there was a black and silver laptop and a speaker system around it. I headed back to my bed and got a good look at it. It was a black cast iron bed with black and silver silk sheets with a thin shimmering silver silk canopy. Facing the bed was a huge sound system and a plasma screen TV._

_Still amazed I walked out of the room and stared as I passed through the hallways toward the cavernous entrance hall where there was an enormous white marble staircase with an ebony railing. I walked to the big black door with a silver doorknob and was surprised to find that the sun was shining outside. I walked outside and headed towards the Downtown shopping district to start my new life._

As these memories flashed through my head I headed downtown which has become my favorite hangout. I still remember my first visit there fondly.

_I walked down the street alone. No one was here now, though it wasn't surprising considering this was the dark part of town and the people who hang out here come out at night. Personally I thought that that would be a perfect lifestyle, which was why I was there. I walked towards the nearest open store and got my credit card ready. Goodbye happy smiley uke boy Sora, Hello gothic manwhore seme boy Sora. With that last thought I went in to change my old hoodies and smiles for mesh leather and smirks. And black. Lots of black._

_Four hours and two maxed out cards later I gave the store my new addresses to deliver my purchases to and admired my new outfit. I was wearing black hip hugger pants that flared out at my knees and had zippers around it. I also had a black studded belt which was connected by a miniature pair of handcuffs which was really only for style because the pants hung so low they showed my pubes( well if I hadn't shaved they would at least ). I had on a tight long sleeved mesh shirt and a tight no sleeved black silk hoodie with a silver crown on the back and a skull on the front which stopped right at my navel. I also had handcuff bracelets and a leather arm warmer. Even with this outfit I thought something was missing and then I smirked as I saw the store across the street and I walked towards it. And walked out and hour later with a lip ring and a nose stud along with a tongue piercing I was sure would cum in handy at some point. I had two new tattoos a paopu fruit on my lower back and a black crown on my lower stomach._

_Satisfied I walked to the next shop and decided to change my hair. I walked out with black hair straightened and with two white bangs and tipped in blood red. Finally I was happy with my makeover and made a note to check out the club I saw next to the clothes place when I came back._

_&&&&&&&&FLAHBACKYNESSOVERLOL&&&&&&&&&_

I remembered that place fondly. I went repeatedly after that first awkward night and found that it fit my state of mind perfectly. Unfortunately so did the many illegal things done at the club or the Cave as it was known.

Sora: I'm a druggie?  
Me: nooooo! of course not!  
Sora: sigh thank goodness  
Me: well not yet at least...  
Sora: why me?  
Me: because you're such an adorable bishie.  
Sora:...

anywayyyys...this one is only a draft...I'm typing in word pad and tomorrow ill spell check etc at school soooo yea...its late I'm tired and my chocolate high is gone soooo gnight!

**Chapter 4: Interruptions and relocations**

Me: weeeeeeee: rides imaginary roller coaster  
Riku: heyyy! Get over here and type the sexy kh yaoiness!  
Sora: Can I come on the ride?

Me:Stops imaginary ride: sure  
Riku:--'' sora were supposed to be getting him to write not joining him in not writing...

Sora:ignore riku: YAY! Roller coaster time!  
Me:Starts ride: YAY!  
Riku: you two get down here b4 I make you!

Me and Sora: NO:stick tongues at Riku:

Riku: that's it! I'm going to go get MAi!  
ME: You wouldn't dare!

Riku: Hellz yea I would:

Me: no you wont you don't have the balls to call her! And besides you're not that evil and hyperactive!

Sora: trust me he defently has the balls. They're very nice balls too I happen to like them with chocolate on top  
ME:0o...:twitch...ewwwww

SORA: what?

...okkkkkkkk time for the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the uber smexy characters in this story.. T T but I do own MAi and I also own this CHOCOLATE MELTER!YAY!  
Riku: excuse me I need that:takes chocolate melter:

Sora: yay I get to have my favorite snack!  
Me: TT my chocolate melter...

MAi: that's not nice but they seem to be having fun.. :listens to moans from the next room:

Me: ...isn't that the room with the 24 hr surveillance web cam recording everything that goes on?

Mai: why yes. Yes it is :evil smirk:

Me: hehe time for revenge  
ok so while they go at it and I plan the revenge here's the story!

Before I start I want to say this chapter is dedicated to Cloudy Eyed Goddess for being my favorite review and to celebrate her trip to Japan

o and I apologize in advance for sucky spelling and capitalizations...I'm on vacation and I'm using WordPad till I get back to school Monday so yea once I'm at school ill revise but I just wanted to get this chapter up b4 CEG goes to Japan…(EDIT: well I guess I should not make promises I cant keep lol but I tried and would have succeeded if not for a couple of things. My parents surprised with a vacation to Aruba and I didn't have internet access in Aruba but damnit I tried )

Chapter 4: interruptions and relocations

I walked into the Cave and immediately the damp cool air blew at my hair as the bumping music assaulted my ears. I blended into the crowd as I headed towards my usual spot. As I sat down in my corner I admired the many possibilities for tonight's fun. Having discovered an interesting room in my new house flled with torture devices and sex toys I found that bondage was a fetish I very much enjoyed.

"On the hunt are you?" a voice purred in my ear.

"Yes and the prey are juicy tonight."

"Yum" the blonde haired beauty purred in my ear "Alazeē?" he asked as he handed me a glass of a deep red-purple colored drink.

"Why thank you cloud."

"You're so very welcome"

"So have you seen the Mistress tonight?"

"Mai? She's still in Hollow Bastion preparing the new location."

"Ahhh yes. How sad the have the Cave leave the Hollow Bastion. Though the cops on Destiny Island have no love for us"

"Got that right. Well tomorrow is the final going away party for the Cave."

"Tomorrow?" Sora questioned raising his eyebrows, "Don't you think the cops are going try to stop that?"

"Well if they do we have an evac plan. All our illegal shit is ready to be transported to the new local as are our customers."

"It will be a sad day when all the Goths, emos, and freaks are gone from here."

"Yes it will, but what can ya do?"

"Damn mayor and his bitch of a daughter Kairi"

"Well now we will be gone from here for good. Our kind is much more appreciated at Hollow Bastion."

"True but still there are memories here."

"We can make new ones."

"Good point. By the way I'm bringing my house."

"Oi? Wont that take a lot of magic?"

"Yea but I've been gathering it for a year so it should be fine."

"That's awesome. I happen to be very fond of your house." Cloud commented chuckling.

Sora snorted, "You mean you're fond of the bondage room!"

"True, true."

"Ha! Well since tonight might be our last night lets party bitches!"

"Hell YEA!"

"Have I told you how happy I am you decided to take up my way of life?"

"Repeatedly"

"Well sti- ." Cloud started as he glimpsed his favorite pet.

"One track minded aren't you?" Sora chuckled.

"Yes and right now this track lead right into Leon's pants. Excuse me." And with those words he slipped off blending into the darkness and noise around us bee lining toward his brunette pet. I grinned as I continued to scan the crowd and was again interrupted by the appearance of a friend.

"Hello Sora"

I turned slightly as I saw the pseudo angel. "Ah Sephiroth, I've been waiting. What have you got for me today?"

"My supplier recently came into a huge supply or pure Colombian. And again we can serve Colombian diamond dust."

"Ah well then ill have one"

"Good" he said as he made me a drink, "same payment method?"

"Yes as always"

He finished my drink and I snorted the foam as the effect began to take place immediately and I was in heaven. My body went light and every touch excited me beyond belief. I moved to the dance floor ,claimed a toy, and remembered no more.

I was in the middle of my high and dancing up a storm when the music went out and the doors burst open. In came cops with swords and guns. "Freeze! This is a bust!" and with those words chaos broke loose. All the clubbers ran for the secret exits and in seconds only a few were left. Surprisingly enough we had planned for such a drug bust and the illegal materials were immediately transported to Mai in Hollow Bastion while I, Cloud , Leon and Sephiroth defended what had become our new home. And so in seconds the club was emptied and only the four of us battle ready were left to face the cops. I summoned my Keyblades and was surprised to find that they had changed appearance and color but I would worry about that later because cloud Leon and Sephiroth has gotten their weapons out and the battle began. Mind you we were fighting the police but we didn't care. This was our sanctuary and no one was going to take it away unless we were dead or had left.

I charged forward and sliced through the line of cops landing near the door and then I let it all loose. I threw fire all around me, summoned thunder bolts which sizzled and fried as I slashed a cop in half. I sped my self up and with a flash killed more and more cops. Cloud stepped to the line of attacking police menacingly slow and just as the police began to run he went berserk and all around him in a 5 foot radius were slashed by his huge sword. Leon stood back and sniped off cops with guns who were aiming at Cloud and me. I swiped at another cops as the air around me wavered with the heat of my blade which went so fast it was only a blur. The air smelt of burnt flesh were my lightning had seared holes in the bodies of the enemies around me. I turned as I heard an inhuman roar. Sephiroth attacked and within seconds all the remaining cops were decimated and made into mincemeat. And with that the fight was over as we all stood drenched in the blood of the dead cops. Our night was over and we knew we wouldn't be coming back. The walls of the clubs were smeared with pieces of humans and the crimson blood stained the ceiling and floor. We quickly escaped the scene of the bloodbath and ran to my house as all around us our "people" escaped to Hollow Bastion and the dark downtown area emptied.

We readied our defenses as we awaited the predicted "angry villagers" of this bigamist close-minded world.

(A/N meh im too lazy to put the who said what etc. if i do it'll be repetitive so yea...Riku: oh shut up your just too lazy. Me:. do you want me to restrict your chocolate melter privileges? Riku: nooo!)**[Edited A/N im not going to fix this next part but don't expect any stupid laziness like this on my part in the rewrite]**

_**C-Cloud**_

_**L- Leon**_

_**S-Sora**_

_**R-Sephiroth**_

L- " We came so close. A couple of hours and we all would have been away."

C- " Well there weren't any survivors so we can't be blamed can we?"

R- "You know how these people are"

S- " He's right. I was almost slaughtered when I came out and besides we're hated here, they just needed an excuse to attack us."

L- "And now they have one"

S- "Exactly"

L- "Well can't we just leave?"

S- "No, the spell won't be ready for three hours and even then the summoning and invoking itself takes at least half an hour!"

C- " Then we have no choice but to fight and slaughter them mercilessly!"

L- "Calm down. There is no need to fight needlessly. We should enforce our defense and focus on escape."

R- "While there is nothing I would like more than useless and violent bloodshed, Leon is right. We do not have the time. We should enforce the defense and focus our magic on the transportation spell."

C- " I'll do whatever Sora says but I still want to fight."

S- "Well you might get your chance. They're gathering for attack, Sephiroth and Leon focus on increasing our defense while Cloud and I distract them. Remember while they aren't coliseum warriors the people of Destiny Island are accomplished magi from birth.

R- "Defense I will do but if any stragglers end up at the gates I will not hold back"

" I don't want needless bloodshed but then again since they ARE such good magi they should be treated as such" Sora said as he smirked with an evil glint in his eye.

"I understand completely" Sephiroth commented and he smirked evilly and showed his fangs.

So with that last word Leon and Sephiroth went to the towers to start casting and Cloud and Sora went to buy time. All they needed was four hours. 'Too bad we probably won't get even close to that.' And with that thought Sora cast illusions on the townsfolk and the battle began.

Me: YAY! I actually finished!

Riku: I still not there…

Me: you wont be there for at least another chapter, most likely two.

Riku: OO…I hate you….

Me: I know

Sora: so do I get to kill people now?

Me: yes and you do it very bloodily.

Sora: YEA:evil smirk and licks lips:

Me: maybe I shouldn't have taught him to be so sadistic…--;

Oh well too late now lol. Anyway bye till next time people! Next chapter: Sora and Cloud fight the "angry villagers" and the escape continues!

Andreas

**Chapter 5: Contest type thing**

**[ A/N again don't expect laziness like this in the rewrite, but you can expect this entire chapter how it's supposed to be written. Mind you I doubt it'll be how you expect it to be]**

HI! It's me ANDREAS! Yay me!

Okkk so I have major writers block again! TT and I found a way to get past that! And heres uber uke sora and super seme sora to tell you all about it...

Uber uke sora: YAY! HI: waves so hard he falls over: O. O ow...

Super seme sora:...: stares at uber uke ass:..

Hellllooooooo u have a job to do...stupid easily distracted semes...

Super seme sora: o shut up...

...don't make me call mai...

Super seme sora: faints:

Oops...

Uber uke sora: yay I got up

Isn't any1 going to explain the contest thing?

...silence...

Grrrrrrrrr fine ill do it! Ok so yea since I have a tiny writer's block and absolutely no ideas for this one specific scene...im asking for any who wants to write a fight scene following the last chapter I posted and leading into the bit of writing ill show you at the end of my speech like thing...um where was I?

Super seme sora: you were explaining the few requirements...

Ooo right... well yea if u want to write this fight scene there are only a couple requirements I ask of you

Has to follow storyline (i.e. same characters same enemies same weapons or any other thing which was made specific in the previous chapters etc.)

Has to end following the ending line I provide (i.e. cloud knocked out, sora surrounded, Kairi on sidelines of battle etc)

Can be as long as you want but yea... be reasonable please

And that's it...yup that's it. So now heres the part I left at and then ill show you the part you will have to end with.

Last left off at: So with that last word Leon and Sephiroth went to the towers to start casting and Cloud and Sora went to buy time. All they needed was fur hours. 'Too bad they probably won't get even close to that.' And with that thought sora cast illusions on the townsfolk and the battle began. And even though his magic was aimed at the townsfolk Sora knew that the real enemy they were fighting was Father Time.

And here would be your part

And now heres what you need to lead up to:

"Stop!" a red-haired girl screamed as she let loose a burst of powerful whit magic which paralyzed the fighting islander. Sora cast a web of black magic and the spell went over him and the fallen cloud." This is madness! Why should we fight them? Its Sora for gods' sake! Even if he's a homosexual and a Goth he's still Sora! What right do we have to condemn him if god doesn't? I may not agree with his chosen lifestyle but I have no legitimate reason to hate him! I have been a close-minded bigamist bitch but at least I have the wisdom to admit it! Like the prayer goes; god please grant me the courage to change what I can and the bravery to try and change what I cant; but also grant me the wisdom to know when to not try and change something. Sora, please forgive me for how I acted towards you. I know what I did was unforgivable and yet here I stand in submission before you to plead for your forgiveness. All should be on their knees and pleading for forgiveness from not only Sora but from god as well. For in wronging one of god's creations so deeply we have sinned! To you Sora I say that I am truly sorry. Gay or not I love you as my best friend and I always will." She stared at him and Sora stared back dazed and confused.

"I-I don't know what to say Kairi." He whispered hesitantly," But I do know that I am not capable of instant forgiveness, but I am capable of trying. We will have to go from there."

"Thank you; that is more than I could possibly hope for. Hurry take cloud and run, the spell is wearing off" as she said this villagers began to move slowly but surely." I will keep them down long enough for you to escape"

"Thank you Kairi, you truly are my friend." And with that Sora took Cloud into his arms and retreated to his house. In the distance he could hear Kairi's last eerie trancelike words." God speed Sora! Get back our friend, get back your love, get back Riku so two can become one!"

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6 PREVIEW**

Ok people it's me Andreas again and I've FINALLY decided to write more to eternal. Unfortunately it's not done yet and I've hit a snag, but it should be done soon so here's a littlie preview of CHAPTER 6: WELCOPME TO THE HOLLOW

_The lone boy stood in the balcony of a dark and gloomy castle staring out into the dark night sky with gleaming eyes. His black hair whipped around as the wind blew across the boy's scarred face and a tear fell and hit the ground. He quickly turned around and strode into the library and then into a side room which had been newly discovered in his researching into the Darkness. In this once hidden room was an entire library on only things relating to the Dark world where Riku had gone. The boy sat down heavily at a desk piled which old looking manuscripts and once again began to work ignoring when his eyes became blurry, ignoring when his limbs became heavy , and ignoring his exhaustion until finally he fell into a haunted sleep with only words as his companions._

"_-go on like this! He's killing himself!"_

" –_But what can –"_

_The dark-haired boy began to slowly open his eyes and hear the voices around him._

"_- be so Heartless! Honestly-"_

"_Be silent you fool before you wake him!" A harsh and cold voice snapped._

_The black haired boy groaned as his eyes slid open slowly and he tried to block out the annoying sounds and bright light with his hands._

" _Look what you did you foolish Child! He's awake" the snapping voice said again_

"_Don't snap at me you overindulged pigeon! Go preen you feathers and leave the work for competent people before you heard yourself by thinking!"_

" _How dare you! You self-centered snobbish airhead! Don't make me kill you!!"_

" _Go ahead and try dear sister. I Dare you!" the voice sneered spitting out the word sister like the most vulgar of curses._

" _Would you two please shut up before I hurt you! Cant you see Sora is awake already!" a blonde headed blur shouted irritably._

"_Humph" the sisters both said._

"_Where am I?" the disheveled looking boy moaned softly._

"_Sora?" the Black haired blur who was rapidly becoming a woman said softly. " It's me Pyra. We found you passed out in the library and brought you here to the Hospital Wing."_

SO YEA. THAT'S WHAT I HAVE SO FAR AND IM CONTINUING TO FINISH IT RIGHT NOW. SO KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN FOR THE FULL CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON

**Ok so that's the edited version of the old story. I'm not sure how much of that I'm going to actually keep in the rewrite….but I do have a soft spot for my super seme Sora, so expect him still. Of course his transformation and rebirth, so to speak, will be much more believable than it was in this version. BTW if you want hints as to what's going to happen in the rewrite look closely at what exactly was changed in this edit cuz there is one or two big hints as to what happens. Anyway I'm going to go get back to the rewrite now so go check it out! The rewrites Title is Shades.**


End file.
